Mickey's House of Villains
Mickey's House of Villains is a direct-to-video film created by Disney, based on House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and characters and villains from past Disney movies. It was released on both VHS and DVD by Walt Disney Home Video in September 3, 2002. Plot It is Halloween at the House of Mouse, and there are a lot of villains showing up tonight (or so Minnie claims). As a side gag, Donald has dressed as a red devil (or a bunny rabbit as Goofy mistakenly assumes) and is trying repeatedly to scare the guests, but fails miserably. While waiting for Mickey to start the Halloween festivities, Cruella De Vil complains to her fellow villains that every Halloween at the House of Mouse only has treats and no tricks, claiming that if she ran it, things would be different. Ursula asks if she'd add a "splash" of evil while Captain Hook thinks it would be pillage and plundering. Iago complains that all the villains do is talk, which makes them dull. Jafar, however, decides to end that and tells them he has "a trick for Mickey Mouse", but they will have to wait until midnight. Mic introduces Mickey (in a vampire costume), who tells the crowd some jokes and then starts the cartoons. After four cartoons, Iago wonders how much longer it will be until Jafar's trick, which Jafar assures him it will be after the next cartoon, following which, the five of them sneak backstage and Ursula holds Minnie to keep her quiet, while Jafar remarks that they don't wish to be dull villains on Halloween. He then cues Hook, who cues Cruella to turn off the power ("Lights out!") as Mickey announces to the crowd that it is time for a change of pace. Jafar then appears on stage telling him that he's right and begins a song. Creulla frees some evil ghosts from a box in the prop room and they transform the club into a darkened, evil version of itself, with mist floating on the floor. The other villains, seeing this as a chance to have their own exclusive club, join in the song ("It's Our House Now!") and force all the non-villainous characters into the kitchen with the Queen of Hearts's card soldiers keeping an eye on them. They then kick Mickey and friends out while they use magic to spin the club's sign until it changes to say "House of Villians". Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie in turn try to return things to normal, but Jafar keeps having them thrown out. The villains then enjoy two more cartoons presented by Jafar. Mickey, fed up with constantly being thrown out of his club, dresses in his sorcerer robes from Fantasia and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. This surprises the other villains as Mickey is now a match for the evil genie. However, Jafar bunts the last fireball off his staff, knocking Mickey's magic hat off, leaving him very little time to put it back on. However, Aladdin, having escaped the kitchen and into the prop basement, opens the backdoor and tosses a magic lamp to Mickey. The other villains flee in terror while Mickey sucks Jafar into the lamp (which also turns the house back to normal) and frees the guests from the kitchen. Everyone cheers for Mickey as Minnie gives him a kiss to thank him. Donald pops up behind them in a Jafar costume, but Mickey tells him that even though he picked a scary costume, Goofy beat him to it. Donald ends the movie with his classic line "Oh phooey!" Villains by movie/TV show *Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: Pete, Lonesome Ghosts and Witch Hazel *''The Three Little Pigs'': Big Bad Wolf *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'': The Witch *''Pinocchio'': Stromboli *''Fantasia'': Chernabog *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Headless Horseman *[[Cinderella (1950 film)|''Cinderella]]: Anastasia, Drizella and Lucifer * Alice in Wonderland: The Queen of Hearts and Card Soldiers *''Peter Pan'': Captain Hook, Pirates Crew and Tick-Tock the Crocodile *''Lady and the Tramp'': Si and Am *''Sleeping Beauty'': Maleficent and Her Goons *''101 Dalmatians'': Cruella De Vil, Horace and Jasper Badun *''The Sword in the Stone'': Madam Mim *''The Jungle Book: Kaa *[[Robin Hood (1973 film)|''Robin Hood]]: Prince John *''The Great Mouse Detective'': Professor Ratigan and Fidget *''The Little Mermaid'': Ursula *''Beauty and the Beast'': Gaston and LeFou *''Aladdin'': Jafar (Leader) and Iago *''The Lion King'': Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'': Judge Claude Frollo *''Hercules'': Hades, Pain and Panic and The Fates *''Haunted Mansion'': The Hitchiking Ghosts *Treasure Planet: Long John Silver,Pirates, & Scroop Cartoons Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons. In fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual plot with the villains. However, all their title cards are edited out. Among them, three of the shorts are classic ones: * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1945) The other five shorts were all originally broadcast on Mickey Mouse Works in 1999. * Mickey's Mechanical House * How to Haunt a House * Dance of the Goofys * Donald's Halloween Scare * Hansel and Gretel Video thumb|470px|right es: El Club de los Villanos Category:2002 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films based on television shows Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Films Category:2002 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films based on television shows Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Films Category:Halloween productions Category:Mickey Mouse movies Category:Heroes Movies Category:Heroes films